custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Artakha (Being)
Artakha was a powerful being from the Matoran Universe. Biography Prime Reality Brought into being on Spherus Magna, Artakha was one of the earliest creations of the Great Beings, alongside his brother, Karzahni. At some point, Artakha and Karzahni competed for possession of the Mask of Creation, a powerful Kanohi that would permit the bearer to manifest and augment complicated armor or weaponry as well as facilitating in the construction process. Defeating Karzahni in combat, Artakha was awarded the Mask of Creation and granted dominion over an island in the Northern Matoran Universe, though the victory would cost him the respect of his brother. Artahka was thus charged with the creation of the first Toa and, as the Great Beings had become concerned with other matters, all future generations of Toa. This experimental process using a combination of the Glatorian species genetic coding and the elemental attributes of the Elemental Lords of Spherus Magna resulted in the creation of Helryx, the first Toa and leader of the Order of Mata Nui organization. Growing increasingly paranoid, the Great Beings also commissioned a dedicated Toa team that would later come to be known as the Toa Mata. Charging Artahka with the construction of these Toa and contracting Helryx to discretely train them; Toa Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa thus came into existence. These six Toa would later go down in Matoran legend as the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Originally charged with watching over and guiding the fledgling Toa population, Artakha opened the gates of his realm to all Toa, crafting special armor and tools and masks for any Toa that made the pilgrimage to his island. Once the League of Six Kingdoms grew in prominence and entreated him for similar favors, however, he became more selective over who he made armor for. In the period following this, Artakha took on commissions, building a wide variety of different machines, weapons, Kanohi, and other such projects. To help in this endeavor, Turaga sent the best of their Matoran to work for him in exchange for his goods. Around 1,500 BGC, the Brotherhood of Makuta learned of the creation of the Kanohi Avohkii on Artakha's island. Fearing its power, the Brotherhood sent Makuta Kojol to raid the island. The attack took Artakha by surprise, and his forces were beaten back. Artakha realized the potential danger to his island and requested of Helryx of the Order of Mata Nui that all maps of Artakha be destroyed. The inhabitants of the island also destroyed a land bridge connecting it to a larger island, and all beings outside of the island who knew of its location were eliminated by the Order. In 1,001 AGC, the Toa Nuva, upon their completion of the tasks listed in the Preparation Scroll, arrived on Artakha's island and spoke to Artakha from outside the fortress. Artakha gave them some of his Adaptive Armor and teleported them to Karda Nui, where they were to awaken Mata Nui. Upon seizure of the Great Spirit Robot, Teridax directed his forces in an invasion of Artakha's island. Realizing that the island would soon fall, Artakha teleported Lewa to Tren Krom's island in order to unleash his mind upon the world again. Artakha then helped Tren Krom, in Lewa's body, teleport to the Archives. Upon gaining the opportunity, Artakha himself travelled to Metru Nui, to the Core Processor where Tren Krom, Tuyet and Brutaka were fighting Miserix, Helryx, and Axonn to determine the future of the Great Spirit Robot. Artakha commanded Tren Krom to reverse the body swap he had done with Lewa, restoring both to their proper bodies. By this time, unfortunately, Makuta Teridax interrupted the proceedings, displaying his lack of concern for them and his power by teleporting them to space. They were rescued by Vezon, who brought them to a tower on Bota Magna which served as a Great Being's prison. Abilities and Traits Artakha resembled his brother before the latter's self-repairs, standing at ten feet, and his armor is covered with ancient carvings. He still retains controls the powers of teleportation and telepathy. Artakha bears the Mask of Creation and a Warhammer. Forms Stats Trivia *Artakha was never affiliated with the Hand of Artakha or the Artakha Fighters. Category:Reign of the League Universe Category:VNT Multiverse Category:Ancient